


Twin Skeletons

by OtakuAme, thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: New World Coming [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Government Conspiracy, M/M, Telepathy, superhumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi lives his life as quietly as possible, it's not easy being a mind reader when he's hiding from the government. Prequel in the New World Coming series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuga's backstory is going to be a little longer than Hinata's backstory... probably. Reading Hinata's part first is probably recommended. I tried to get other eyes on this chapter, so hopefully the mistakes are zero or minimal. come bug me or ame at crabapplesnapple or ameatyourservice on tumblr! Thank you for reading!

    The morning rush flew into the Little Coffee Shop right as the clock turned to read 06:30 am. Sugawara Koushi knew his freshly washed apron could not survive the morning. When he finished the first wave of drinks, he grabbed a new cup from the stack beside him. He poured milk into a steaming jug and lamented the fact he was working the bar rather than the register. He had just begun pulling shots from the espresso machine when he heard the rich, deep voice of his favorite customer.

   He looked up at the line to find the sturdy firefighter at the register. Sawamura Daichi turned to talk to a friend further back in the line. Koushi poured the shots into the cup along with the steamed milk to complete the extra hot, half sweet vanilla latte. He closed the distance between himself and his co-worker at the register. He leaned towards her ear and whispered.  
“His drink’s on me.”

    His co-worker clicked her tongue and moved down the line to speak with the next customer.

  
    Daichi turned back to the register to find Koushi instead of the girl barista in front of him. Koushi’s bright smile made him look like a cat that knew it was up to too much trouble and happy for it. On the counter in front of them sat one of Daichi’s favorite drinks. Already finished.  
“Good morning, Sawamura. Is your three-day shift done yet?” Koushi asked.

    “Sadly, it’s only day two. I swear if this place weren’t across the street, I’d be drinking mud. How’d you know I was felt like a vanilla latte today?”  
Koushi shrugged. “Maybe I’m just psychic.”  
He waved goodbye to Daichi; he had already spent too much time away from the bar. The drinks had backed up in the two minutes he was away. Koushi was glad he was a drink-making machine after a few years of working at the Little Coffee Shop. Forty minutes later, and Koushi’s apron was a mess of spilt milk, chocolate, and who knows what else.

  
     With the rush over, he told his co-worker he’s taking his ten-minute break and to call him if more people came. With a disinterested nod from her, Koushi walked into the back of shop. He let out a long sigh as he sat down on the comfy rolling chair at the store’s computer desk.  
He set a timer on his phone and closed his eyes. He wanted a small cat nap, but thoughts not his own filtered into his mind. Despite his attempts to block them out, they streamed in regardless.

  
_“He’s always flirting with that fireman; disgusting homosexual, trying to corrupt Sawamura.”_  
Koushi recoiled, feeling like he had just been slapped. He knew his co-worker hated him. He simply wished he did not have to know how much and how ill she thought of him without even opening her mouth. He could never call her out on her bigotry. If she knew he was privy to her thoughts, she would have no qualms about turning him right to S.E.C.T.

  
Koushi was telepathic, sensing the thoughts of others without ever wishing to. There were times when having such an ability made life a little more fun, like this morning with Daichi. However, more often than not, Koushi lived with too much knowledge and too much fear.  
Unlike most people with “abnormal abilities,” he had avoided detection for more than 22 years. It was thanks to his ability that he could move away if and when neighbors grew even slightly suspicious of him. He never had any run in with S.E.C.T. or other branches of the government.  
His phone began to buzz, signaling the end of his break. With weary limbs, he rose up from the chair and retied his apron. He made his way back towards the storefront. With a moment’s hesitation, he paused at the door that would reconnect him to his co-worker.  
“Alright Koushi, time to lie.” He stepped through the door and greeted his co-worker. After another flurry of customers on their way to work, he looked at the time on his watch. It read 9:30 am. He washed his hands in the sink. A foreign thought entered his mind from the next building over.

  
_“Maybe I can get one of the guys to cover for me… I could pop in to see Sugawara. Say I needed something to warm me up… ok that sounds… not right.”_  
Koushi couldn’t help but giggle. He knew that thought process well. Daichi had a habit of sneaking back later in the morning to come see him again. He loved the way Daichi’s cheeks were lightly dusted pink when his eyes trailed over Koushi. Sometimes, he could hear his thoughts go down paths that made even Koushi blush.

  
   As much as he already knew about Daichi’s crush, Koushi could not risk acting on the information he gathered with his telepathy. While Daichi was sweet, he technically worked for the government as a firefighter. Under the Superhuman Protection Act, citizens of Japan were legally obligated to report any suspicious activity to S.E.C.T. People under government employment were especially encouraged. If Koushi wanted to stay free, he needed to tread very lightly when it came to Daichi.  
Koushi flipped the sink off and dried his hands. With a small clap, he reclaimed his usual work demeanor.  
“Chiyuki, it’s dead. Take your break, and I’ll clean up a bit, eh?”  
“Alright, call me if you need me.”

  
“Of course!” Koushi smiled at Chiyuki’s retreating back, glad to have the floor to himself for when Daichi walked in. He grabbed a washrag out of a nearby sanitation bucket and began to clean the counters under and by the espresso machine.

  
Koushi heard the door open, and he returned the washrag to its bucket. He kept his back to the register as he went back once more to the sink to wash his hands. He felt his face contort into one of his more mischievous smiles. He knew he needed to be careful, the pinnacle of cautious, but he also wanted to flirt.

  
“Sawamura, back again already? Was the drink earlier not your liking?” Koushi verbally poked.  
He heard Daichi laugh at the register. “You must really be psychic. And if you are, you should already know the answer to your question.”

  
“I’m not psychic, at all! If I were, I’d still ask. It’s the only polite thing to do. Being psychic would ruin all conversation, wouldn’t it?”

  
Koushi dried his hands and faced Daichi. He had some soot on his forehead, and his face already looked fatigued despite the time. Raising a hand to his heart on reflex, Koushi gave a light gasp.

  
“Did you guys have a call so early? How did I miss the sirens?”  
Daichi’s face screwed up in confusion.

  
“The call came it right after we left here; it must have been loud in here. How’d you know we got called out if you missed the sirens?”  
“You’ve got soot on your forehead.” Koushi gestured with his chin. He was glad Daichi looked safe and sound, just tired. His heart dropped every time he heard their truck pull out of the station next door.

  
Daichi’s cheeks turned slightly pink. He tried to wipe off the grime with his left hand. However, the attempt merely spread it. Koushi did not even bother to hide his chuckle.  
“One moment, let me.” He told Daichi and turned around.

  
_“What is he up to, now?”_ Daichi thought. _“He’s got such a great ass.”_  
Koushi yelped at the intruding thought. He was flattered, but also embarrassed. These were thoughts Daichi only should have known existed.  
“Are you okay?” the fireman called.

  
“I’m fine, just turned the water on too hot!” Koushi explained once he turned back. He held a fresh rag in his hand and gestured for Daichi to lean over the counter.  
“Here, I’ll get that off your face.” He offered. Daichi did little more than nod as he leaned closer to Koushi than he had ever been. The cloth felt cool against his skin, his body still cooling down from his challenging morning. As Koushi wiped away the soot from Daichi’s face, he couldn’t help but think Koushi was an angel. He saw Koushi eyes widen slightly in surprise and watched him bite his lip.

  
_“I’d really like to be the one biting those lips.”_ As soon as the thought went through his mind, Koushi pulled back and started laughing uncontrollably. He raised a hand to cover his face, unable to squash his laughter. Koushi looked up at Daichi and saw his confusion.  
“What? Why are you laughing?” Daichi asked him, feeling awkward not being in on the joke. Koushi wiped his eyes and stopped laughing.  
“I’m sorry, but you had the weirdest face just now. “He lied.  
“Oh.”

  
“I really am sorry. Your face is all clean now! Okay, Okay.” Koushi chanted to get himself down from his laughing high. “But really, what can I do for you today?”  
Daichi’s face light up a brighter shade of pink, Koushi knew the reason for the visit. He held his expression in place. He couldn’t risk hinting that he knew more than he should.

  
“I-I was wondering…” Daichi looked down at the counter. With a shake of his head, he returned his gaze to Koushi. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime.” He smiled.  
Koushi feigned ignorance. “Out?” He asked dumbly.

  
“Out. Like on a date.Go on a date with me, Sugawara.” Daichi was exceptional at faking confidence. Koushi could feel all the budding affection radiating from Daichi’s mind. He felt warm.

  
“Yeah. As long as it’s not a coffee date.” Koushi teased.  
Surprised by Koushi’s answer, Daichi’s face broke out into a broad, blinding smile. Koushi heard Daichi’s internal excitement and how he tried to calm himself down now that he had a yes. Daichi cleared his throat.

  
“I get out of work tomorrow. So how does Wednesday sound? What’s your schedule like?” Koushi would forever be confused by the schedules of firemen. More self-conscious now, Koushi looked down at his dirty apron and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.  
“I get out at noon on Wednesday. Does a lunch date sound good to you?” He asked.

  
“Yeah, lunch. Sounds pefect.”  
Koushi pulled a sharpie out of his apron and twirled the cap off, one handed. His bit of showing off paid off when he heard Daichi’s amazement at such a small skill. He put out his hand and told Daichi to give him his hand.

  
“I don’t have my phone on me right now, but I’ll give you my number. Call me, yeah?” Koushi began to write out the digits on Daichi’s arm. The other man just nodded.  
“My co-worker should be coming back from her break soon, so I think you should maybe get going?” He said when he sensed Chiyuki mentally preparing herself for another two hours with Koushi.

  
Daichi nodded some more. “Yeah, for sure. I’ll call you soon.” Daichi smiled at Koushi and waved goodbye, walking out of the door and across the street to the fire station just as Chiyuki came out from the back. Koushi flipped the cap back onto the sharpie and returned to work.

* * *

 

    Koushi had just exited the shower of his apartment when he heard his phone buzzing. He walked to where it was charging, put the towel he had been using to dry his hair down, and picked up the phone. He didn’t recognize the number, but he knew it had to be Daichi. He flipped the phone open.  
“Hello? This is Sugawara.”

  
“Oh good I remembered it right.” Koushi heard Daichi breathe a sigh of relief.  
“Remembered it right? I wrote it on your hand!”  
“Ah, well…” Daichi let a long pause pass.

  
“What happened are you okay?” Koushi asked, concerned. “Did you get hurt?” He assumed.  
“Um, not out on a call. It was actually really stupid.” Daichi replied.  
“What happened? Are you okay?”

  
“I’m alright. I burnt my hand trying to cook lunch for everyone at the station. Had to have my hand under running water for a few minutes. You should get a refund on your permanent markers; they don’t last as long as they should.”  
Koushi wondered if laughter or sighing would be more appropriate. He decided on a strange mixture of both. “I’m glad to hear you’re okay, for the most part.” He said with a small smile.

  
“I’ve definitely had worse. How was the rest of your shift?”  
“Well, I’m rather immune to boiling water, so I escaped without physical harm.” Koushi’s mind drifted instead to the bigot, Chiyuki. He definitely suffered some emotional trauma being exposed to her negative thought process all day.

  
“You make it sound like there was other kind of damage. Did you have a lot of rude customers?” Daichi asked; concern painted his voice.  
“Ah, well, no. Some people just have bad opinions on human rights. It’s exhausting to be exposed to.” Koushi rubbed his forehead with his free hand.  
“Are you talking about-“ He heard Daichi stop his sentence. “Nevermind. Anyway, where do you want to go to lunch on Wednesday?”  
Koushi wondered what Daichi stopped himself from saying, cursing the distance between them making it impossible to hear Daichi’s thoughts. He let it go and accepted being in ignorance for once.

  
“There’s a cute café a couple blocks down from station. I go there sometimes. I’ve decided they have the best tuna sandwiches in town.”  
Daichi hummed a little on his end. Koushi cursed himself for bringing up fish for a first date. Gross, Koushi. “They have other kinds of sandwiches! Really good ones! Great soup, too!” He blurted out.

  
Over the line, Daichi laughs at Koushi’s flustered voice. “I’ll to try these sandwiches myself, then. Can I come grab you from the shop at 12:15? How does that sound?”  
“12:15 sounds perfect. But-“ Daichi lost the rest of the sentence that came out sounding like one large, made up word. “Do you have a bad connection on your end? I missed that last part?”

  
“I said 12:15 sounds great.” Koushi’s voice sounded embarrassed, he cursed himself for his cowardice.  
“No after that.” Daichi asked again.  
“Oh, I-“ Koushi took a deep breath. “I asked if you would mind meeting me outside the shop instead of coming in, please?”

Daichi made several noises that sounded like the beginning of sentences before he finally told Koushi alright. They said goodbye, and Koushi hung up his cell glad Daichi didn’t push to find the reason behind his reservations about being picked up in the shop.


	2. You Go Sleep With the Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on to the cafe date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone! I'm working on the last chapter as we speak. It's gonna be a rollercoaster, but hopefully I can get it out by Nov 1st. Subscribe so you don't miss out! Thank you for reading <3

Daichi stood at the entrance of the Little Coffee Shop, forcing his hands into his pockets. To him, it seemed better than fidgeting with his short hair or his plain button down shirt. Through the door, he saw Sugawara slide his apron off and run to the back. He must have seen Daichi waiting. 

At the counter, Sugawara’s coworker, Chiyuki, turned to look at Daichi. He could not see her face well through the glass. She shook her head.  
Sugawara returned to the front of house and waved a goodbye to Chiyuki and Sugawara’s afternoon replacement. He pushed through the door. 

Daichi couldn’t help but smile at the shock of light hair. He looked into Sugawara’s eyes, and his smile faltered. Sugawara’s face was a storm fighting off sorrow.  
“Are you feeling alright?” Daichi asked.

In response, Sugawara’s brows lifted. A smile replaced the storm.  
“A little tired and very hungry” is his answer.

“Is that so? Then let’s go have the best tuna sandwiches ever. I hope you weren’t exaggerating.” Daichi allowed Sugawara to lead them down the block.  
“If you’re as hungry as I am, it won’t matter whether or not I exaggerate.” Sugawara offered Daichi a tired, but warm smile. Daichi’s heart jumped, and he felt happiness spread throughout his body. 

 

They sat at a small table near the entrance of the café. The window next to them presented a perfect view of the street. They sat for a silent moment, watching pedestrians pass by.  
Daichi turned the small menu over in his hands a few times, nervous to be actually spending time with Sugawara. Who should start talking? What should he be saying? It had been so long since Daichi had been on a date.

“So, Sawamura, did you grow up around here?” Sugawara brought Daichi back to the world outside his own mind. 

Daichi looked up from his menu to watch Sugawara twirl the straw of his drink idly.  
“Yeah, never lived anywhere else. How about you?”  
Sugawara made a pained expression. “I’ve moved around a lot. Can’t seem to settle down! Makes job hunting pretty hard.”

“Do you like working at the coffee shop? You always seem pretty chipper.” Daichi had been going to the Little Coffee Shop every time he went on his rotation for almost a year now. He liked coffee, but he liked Sugawara’s smile and sass even more.  
Sugawara threaded a hand through his hair as he answered, “It’s fun. I get to know people. I get to work with my hands.”  
“I sense a ‘but’ there…”  
“But my co-worker, the girl, Chiyuki, she can be… close-minded.” Sugawara sounded like he was disappointed for even bringing it up. His voice lacked the levity Daichi was accustomed to hearing.  
Daichi tried to think of how to exactly respond to Sugawara’s words. In the corner of his eye, he saw the waitress approaching. Surprised, he gave the menu a quick look over, realizing he still hadn’t decided on his order.

“It’s okay, I’ll stall for you” Daichi saw Sugawara throw him a quick wink.  
“You guys ready to order?” The young lady pulled her note pad out of her apron, her pen in hand.  
Sugawara ordered first. “I’ll take a tuna sandwich, but do you think I can get a pickle instead of fries, please?” 

The waitress repeated the order back with a smile and turned to Daichi.  
He figured her should hop on the tuna train, so he copied Sugawara’s order.  
“I’ll take the fries though, thank you.”  
With the waitress gone, Daichi felt secure in bringing back their previous topic.

“Uh, back to… Chiyuki.”  
Sugawara bit his lip and nodded.  
Daichi began again, “What do you mean by close-minded?” Daichi didn’t want to pry… too much. There were topics that no one should really talk about. Bringing up unnatural abilities in public was high on that list. 

“She doesn’t like that I’m,” Sugawara sighed, his shoulder shrugging dramatically, “She does like that I’m gay. And she thinks that I’ve ‘corrupted’ you.”  
Daichi gave a tiny laugh. “Yeah, because I’m so incredibly straight. Do I look straight?” 

“You look cute. I don’t know, I think most firemen are straight?” Sugawara replied. Daichi felt his cheeks turn pink.  
“Most of them claim to be, but I guess it’s none of my business, really.”

Daichi scratched the back of his head thinking his response was too heavy for the conversation.  
“Anyway, it must be hard working with someone so vocal with their bigotry.”  
“She doesn’t bring it up much. I just can tell when she’ thinking about it.”  
“Sugawara Koushi, the psychic, strikes again.”  
“No, no, no, no.” Sugawara waves his hands in the air as if to slap the notion away. “Like I said, I’m very intuitive. She doesn’t hide it very well. Her lip curls like a dog when she sees me talking to you.”

“I’d like to think parents taught their kids decency, but sounds like hers didn’t.”  
Sugawara nodded, “Yeah, but enough about her! I’d hate to waste more time talking about it. The question that’s really burning in me: why’d you become a fireman?”  
Sugawara’s grin told Daichi he had made the pun on purpose. “Do you really want to know, or were you just waiting for a good time to use that line?”

“Okay, okay, guilty as charged,” Sugawara paused to take a small sip of water, “But I really do want to know. It’s a risky profession!”  
Daichi took a moment to have a drink of his own water, trying hard not to think about his own past. He locked that door in his mind and threw away the key.  
“I like helping people. I can’t lie though; the adrenaline rush every time the alarm goes off… there’s nothing quite like it.”

There was a pleasant lull in the conversation as Sugawara and Daichi looked out to the street. An unmarked black van drove up to the sidewalk. The world tilted. It had to be a S.E.C.T. vehicle, no doubt about it. Panic coursed through his veins. They weren’t here for him. They couldn’t be. He was so careful.  
He heard Sugawara suck in a shaky breath beside him. Daichi understood. S.E.C.T. stings rattled everyone, abnormal and ordinary alike. Daichi watched Sugawara turn to scan the restaurant. He could see the questions on his face. Who were they here for? Would they go quietly? How strong was the target’s ability? Would there be damage to the café? To civilians?

Their waitress approached with their food in hand, a smile spread across her kind face. She placed the plates down in front of them, not knowing of the chaos that would soon rattle the café.  
Daichi scanned the area, eyes soon trained on the door.  
“Can I get you boys anything else?” Daichi heard her ask as behind her two men in black suits entered the café.

“Akane-“ Sugawara’s voice was trembling. Daichi snapped his head back to the table. Sugawara looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
The waitress’s eyes opened wide. She began to noticeably shake. The men came up behind her and placed their hands on her shoulders. 

She cried out, “Let go of me!” As the three struggled directly in front of them, Sugawara reached out to grab Daichi’s hand. They were in danger. If they were deemed to be interfering, S.E.C.T could cart them away as accomplices. If the waitress chose to use her ability, they could get caught in the fallout.

The waitress’ arms elongated defying the laws of anatomy. Her ability had been elasticity. The arms snaked to wrap around the agents. Her screams intensified as the agent over her left shoulder shocked her with his taser. Under the table, Sugawara gripped Daichi’s hand. The waitress’s screams ended as she fell unconscious. The agents scooped the limp waitress into their arms and dragged her out of the café. The patrons’ faces were ashen, but no one dared utter a word until the door closed.  
Suddenly, everyone was talking. People slammed money down on the table and exited as soon as the van drove away. Daichi looked at Sugawara. Tears fell silently down his face. He wiped his face and drew a calming breath. 

“Did you know her?” Daichi asked as soon as he felt ready to speak. “You called out to her when the men came in.  
Sugawara nodded, dabbing a napkin under his eyes. “I eat here a lot. Akane was- is… Akane is a kind girl. She has a son at home.” Sugawara looked to the kitchen, and Daichi followed his gaze. The staff, servers and cooks, stood at the entrance of the kitchen. All except one, a tall lanky man, had noticeable tears. Rather, he looked green. 

He turned his attention back to Sugawara. He had turned from grieving to seething. “He’s the one. He made the call. He turned her in.”  
“How can you know?”  
“He’s a server. They worked together most nights. She must have thought she could trust him. Or maybe he saw her use it.” Sugawara finally took his hand back from Daichi. 

He continued, “I know you work for the government, but I hate people that turn each other in to S.E.C.T. It’s vile, Daichi. Abnormal abilities don’t make people less human. They don’t deserve to live and die as lab rats.”

Sugawara stood up, fire in his eyes. Daichi mirrored him, but he reached for Sugawara. “You can’t confront him. He was doing his duty as a citizen. It’s terrible, but it’s the law. Let’s just go.” Daichi took out his wallet and left the money on the table. 

He moved the hand he had used to still Sugawara down to grab his hand. They left the scene behind them.  


  


“That was a complete disaster; I think I might still be shaking.” Koushi said as they walked down the street to Daichi’s bus stop. Side by side, their shoulders brushed every few steps.  
Daichi combed his fingers through his hair, for probably the tenth time that night. He seemed to do that when he was nervous. He had every reason to be.  
“Never fails to rattle me when I see it happen… Sometimes we get calls for fires started by abnormals. Their house just burnt down, and here comes S.E.C.T. to cart them away from the light of day.” Daichi’s voice was thick with disgust.  
“Back there was a whole ‘nother kind of experience.” He continued  


Koushi didn’t mean to catch it, to listen in on Daichi’s thoughts when S.E.C.T. had burst into the café. Koushi had been so afraid for himself and for Akane. He had had no idea that Daichi was one of them, too.  
He wondered, then, if he could tell Daichi what he had never told anyone else. His heart was pounding in his chest from the thought.  


_I can’t say it. I’ve never told anyone. Not even my parents. He still works for the government._  
He could not risk his safety. They didn’t even know each well.  


Koushi grabbed Daichi’s hand. He knew that was what he wanted. Koushi wanted it too.  
“Have you ever turned anyone in?” Koushi asked. Even if Daichi didn’t verbally answer him, Koushi would know.  
Daichi gave a light squeeze and shook his head. They stopped in front of Daichi’s bus stop.  
“I can never do it. You’re right, people aren’t meant to be lab rats. They’re meant to live life. With their family. With their friends.” He told Koushi the truth.  


Koushi brought Daichi’s hand to lips and kissed the palm.  
“I’m glad. You’re a very kind man Daichi; that much I can see.”  
Daichi blushed and his mind filled with happiness that chased the darker thoughts away. Facing each other at the bus stop, Daichi leaned his forehead against Koushi’s, glad for the warmth. Koushi closed his eyes, didn’t dare to move.  


“We should, um, try again. Maybe somewhere fancier. Hopefully no S.E.C.T. raids?” Daichi asked.  
“Sh… don’t talk about food.” Koushi felt how empty his stomach was, but he’d probably be unable to eat at least for a few more hours.  


Daichi stood up straighter, removing his forehead from Koushi’s. To Koushi, Daichi’s eyes were soft and as kind as his thoughts.  
Daichi went to speak. He wanted to tell Koushi how long he’s had a crush on him, to apologize for taking so long. He wanted to ask Koushi to go out with him again (and again and again, but Daichi wasn’t planning on saying that part). However, Daichi’s thoughts instead latched on to the swiftly approaching bus behind Koushi.  
“That must be your bus.” Koushi said, sounding petulant.  


Daichi let go of Koushi’s hand. “You really are psychic, case closed.”  
Koushi made a show of rolling his eyes. “You stopped looking at me and looked behind me. Like I said, I’m just intuitive. And in this case, observant.”  


Daichi dug around in his pocket for his wallet and pulled out his bus pass once he had it in his hand. The bus pulled up to the curb as Koushi pulled Daichi into his arms for a hug.  
“If we survive the next date without S.E.C.T. crashing the party, you’ll get more than that. I promise.” Koushi whispered into Daichi's ear.Daichi went stiff as a board and his thoughts ran off in twenty different directions. Daichi got on his bus. Koushi stood at the bus stop for a few more moments after the bus departed, shocked by his own forwardness. 

Daichi called that night asking for a second first date, and Koushi thought for the first time that he could be free to fall in love. He could be free to be happy. 


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trusting someone is never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout out to bordemplague and Garriesun on tumblr! Without them, this chapter would be a lot rougher. 
> 
> This is chapter the product of Ame saying, "Liz, write with me." So I did. 
> 
> Come harass me (Liz) at crabapplesnapple and/or Ame at ameatyourservice on tumblr! 
> 
> Please. Enjoy!

           Before either Koushi or Daichi knew it, six months had passed in a dizzying whirlwind. They fell into routine. Koushi worked his early shifts at The Little Coffee Shop. Daichi visited when he could during his 3-day shifts. They enjoyed Daichi’s days off in Daichi’s apartment or around town. A toothbrush at the sink quickly became a drawer in the bedroom. The drawer began leaking into rest of the dresser, and soon Koushi’s presence in Daichi’s life slipped itself into every nook and cranny.

            Koushi came to Daichi’s apartment after his 8 hour opening shift at the Little Coffee Shop. He unlocked the door with the key Daichi had duplicated for him the month before. He set his keys on the hooks he had installed by the door after Daichi had lost his own set over and over and over.

            “I’m home! Daichi, I’m starving what’s for lunch?” He asked after removing his shoes.

            No response came. When he made his way into the living room, Koushi found Daichi sleeping on the floor by the low table. Daichi’s most recent shift had just ended. Daichi had asked Koushi to come over after work. Koushi should have known Daichi would be dead asleep.

            Koushi moved to sit beside Daichi, wondering if he should wake him now or make lunch for the two of them first. Koushi laid his head upon Daichi’s chest and wrapped his arm around him.

            Daichi’s subconscious thoughts were never a code he could crack. Nothing made sense. It was just white noise. Koushi always wondered what it would be like to see Daichi’s dreams.

            Koushi placed a kiss on Daichi’s chest and left him for the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and looked from the eggs to the lunch meats. His body couldn’t decide between breakfast food or a sandwich. He was much too tired to make anything more than that.

He took the eggs out of the fridge, deciding the smell would gently stir Daichi from his sleep. Plus, over-easy eggs were always delicious regardless of the time of day. Koushi grabbed a pan from the cabinet beneath the stove top. With a practiced flourish, he cracked an egg into the pan. The sizzling pleased him.

He was about to add a second egg when the building began to shake. At first, he thought it might have been his imagination. He turned off the gas and waited. Soon, the eggs on the counter began to vibrate. The shaking wasn’t bad, but he knew it could get worse. It could get so much worse. He quickly moved the pan from the warm burner and ran to Daichi’s side to wake him up.

            Daichi, still asleep, looked wrong. He was sweating and thrashing. Koushi called his name several times, but Daichi did not wake up. He looked like he was having some kind of awful nightmare. Koushi pulled at his own hair. He had to wake Daichi up, but that could be dangerous. No, it was more dangerous to do nothing.

            Koushi grabbed Daichi’s shoulders and began to shake him awake. Still lost in his dreams, Daichi’s breathing was labored. He reached out toward Koushi.

            “Daichi, you have to wake up. It’s a nightmare!” Koushi shook him with more force.

Finally, Daichi opened his eyes. His fingers dug into Koushi’s skin as he took in his surroundings. With wide eyes, he took in the small, shaking apartment. He squeezed Koushi tighter as he stabled his breathing. The shaking stopped.

            “I slept through an earthquake?” He feigned, letting go of Koushi.

But Koushi was no fool, and even if he was, Daichi could not hide his thoughts from him. He had known that Daichi was abnormal ever since their terrible first date.

            However, it had taken Koushi _months_ to learn what exactly Daichi’s power was. Daichi kept knowledge of his ability in the far away, less reachable places of his mind.

            Daichi tried to throw Koushi off once more. “I wonder if they’re doing construction nearby…”

Koushi released Daichi’s arms and reached out for his hands instead, running his fingers over Daichi’s calloused palms. Daichi’s thoughts were oozing fear. He was afraid Koushi would find out and leave him. Or worse, report him to the S.E.C.T. His mind raced as he tried to take in the magnitude of the shaking, trying to figure out if there was any structural damage done.

            Amidst the darkness of worry, Daichi’s mind held onto the hope that perhaps Koushi would accept him. That surprised Koushi, nearly bringing him to tears. Trust was so dangerous for people like them, and misplaced trust could ruin their lives.

            Koushi made up his mind.

“There’s no construction, Daichi,” Koushi laced his fingers with Daichi’s. He could feel Daichi shaking.

            “There’s no construction. It wasn’t an earthquake,” he said again.

Tearing his eyes from their joined hands, Koushi finally looked at Daichi. His hair was sticking up in places, and his eyes were rimmed red from sleep and anxiety.

            “You can tell me,” Koushi assured Daichi, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Daichi took a large, shaky breath. “It was me,” he confessed.

            Koushi nodded.

“Suga, I-” Daichi’s voice cracked as he withdrew his hands from Koushi’s. “I wanted to tell you. But-”

            “It’s dangerous. For people like us.” Koushi interrupted. He reached forward for Daichi; he held him in place.

            Tears fell down Daichi’s face. Koushi wanted to brush them away, but he feared Daichi would push him away again if Koushi let him go.

            “I won’t hurt you, Daichi,” Koushi promised. “Thank you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me.”

            Daichi’s face scrunched in agony. He hated himself. He hated what he could do. Koushi felt that and began to cry, too.

            Koushi swallowed the sob that was working its way into his throat. Releasing Daichi’s arms, Koushi embraced him. He felt Daichi sob against him.

            “Daichi,” Koushi began, “I have something to tell you, too.”

Daichi’s thoughts immediately jumped to the frightening possibility of a break up. Koushi held him tighter still.

            “Sawamura Daichi, I do _not_ want to break up with you. Don’t ever think that again.”

Koushi felt Daichi reel from his words.

            “How did you- okay, but if you heard those words, would you have not jumped to that conclusion, too? After all of this?” Daichi sounded frustrated.

            Koushi pulled back just enough to look into Daichi’s eyes.

            “Your first train of thought was probably the more important one, but you’re right.”

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked. His thoughts were moving steadily toward the right idea. Daichi had usually believed Koushi’s insistences that he was merely _intuitive,_ but now Daichi was wondering if Sugawara had been honest about that.

            “I wasn’t being honest all those times, my love.” Koushi finally admitted.

“Suga, please. Just explain already. I’m so confused.”

Even after all the hints, Koushi felt panic thrum inside his veins as he said the words.

            “Daichi, I’m telepathic.”

Koushi could hear Daichi’s mind make a thousand instant connections as the pieces fell into place. Suddenly, Daichi understood why Koushi would always hand him things he had silently  been looking for. He understood the drowsy moments when Koushi would answer questions he never asked in the early morning hours.

Daichi’s thoughts darkened. Koushi tried to pull away, but Daichi was determined to make Koushi stay. Koushi settled for looking away instead.

“So you knew? How long? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You know I’d never turn you in,” Daichi asked while Koushi still refused to look at him. Daichi cupped Koushi’s face, gently turning it back towards him. “Suga, you _know_ that I love you. Just, please, talk to me.”

Koushi felt his tears break free. “I’ve known about your power since the S.E.C.T. raid on the cafe.”

Daichi brushed the tears away.

“Sh, Koushi you don’t have to cry.”

            “Daichi, I’ve never told anyone. Not even my parents.”

Daichi nodded; he understood. “Is that why you move so much?”

            “Sometimes I mess up. People get suspicious,” Koushi let go of Daichi to wipe his own forehead. It was slick with sweat and coffee sweeteners.

“Like when you’re sleepy? Me, too… as you can see,” Daichi replied.

            “I’m glad I was here,” Koushi told him. “I can’t imagine how much worse it could have been.”

            Koushi watched as Daichi paled, and his mind drifted to his childhood.

“What happened when you were young, Daichi?”

            Daichi clucked his tongue. “I think I liked it better when you pretended to have to ask what I was thinking about.”

            Koushi shrugged, but he was still concerned about Daichi’s past.

“Technically I could have just waited until you were in deep enough thought, but I figured this was a polite middle ground,” Koushi decided.

            “My power collapsed the house, but I was the only person home. I found my pet cat dead. Nowadays, we think the neighbors poisoned her. At the time, I was so alone and so upset. I noticed the building was falling just in time to get out.”

            Koushi placed a hand at the crook of Daichi’s neck. “Did your parents find out it was you?”

            Daichi shook his head. “This area has always been known for seismic activity. When the insurance company and the city came to look at the wreck, they decided the foundation must have been damaged during a previous quake.”

            “Like a hairline fracture. Never know when it will give.”

“Exactly.”

            “But what about when it happens in buildings like this one? Scores of people live here, Daichi.”

            “Yeah, the radius that’s affected by my power is smaller than a typical quake, but most people attribute it to large vehicles or weak earthquakes.”

            Daichi stood up from the floor, and Koushi saw him wince as he stretched. He offered a hand to Koushi.

            Koushi’s knees felt weak, so he allowed Daichi to hoist him up with his fireman muscles.

            “I’m glad for those arms. Twenty-four seven,” Koushi told Daichi. Daichi was curious about Koushi’s power, but Koushi was too frazzled to talk about it just then.

“I promise I’ll tell you more soon, sweetheart,” Koushi assured him. “For now, I’ve got half-cooked eggs on the stove. Are you hungry?”

            Daichi pouted, but assented.

Koushi turned to head back to the kitchen area. Daichi threw his arms around Koushi’s shoulders, and they waddled awkwardly to the stove.

With Daichi still wrapped around him, Koushi threw the original egg into the trash and started over. He scrambled the eggs this time. Daichi wanted a cheesy scramble.

Still exhausted, Daichi nuzzled into the crook of Koushi’s neck, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“You know this position is not very conducive to good cooking,” Koushi chastised him.

“Don’t care,” Daichi mumbled. He gave Koushi a light squeeze.

Sighing with content, Koushi turned off the burner.

He pointed to the cabinets with the spatula. “Make yourself useful and grab us plates.”

“Yes, sir. Right away, sir. Glad to do it, sir,” Daichi joked, letting go of Koushi to complete his assignment.

Koushi grinned and purred, “I love a man that obeys me.”

Daichi returned with the plates and pulled at Koushi’s hair.

“Yeah. I know,” He replied. Daichi placed a light kiss on Koushi’s cheek.

“You don’t have to butter me up; I already made you lunch,” Koushi teased.

“It’s not buttering up; I just love you.”

“Gross.”

They sat at the low table, eating their eggs with the television on. They were both hungrier than they had thought. Despite all the stress of the confessions they had made earlier, they were still hard-working men in need of comfort food.

Koushi always ate faster than Daichi. When he was finished, he stayed at table, watching Daichi. His thoughts were following the news program on the screen. Koushi could feelt waves of sadness emitting from Daichi at mentions of tragedies and flickers of happiness for positive segments.

Of all the people Koushi had ever encountered, he loved Daichi’s clear and wholesome mind the best. Daichi could be mistaken as stoic on the outside, but inside he was a wellspring of love and warmth. Koushi loved him more and more everyday. He would never regret confiding in him.

Daichi’s mind switched to a new track; he was thinking about proposing to Koushi.

Shocked by the new thought, Koushi flicked his eyes to the television. An engagement ring ad was playing.

            Koushi grabbed Daichi’s hand from across the table.

“I love you, too.”

            Daichi groaned. “I’m never going to be able to surprise you, am I?”

Koushi unleashed his devilish grin. He grabbed Daichi’s cheese-covered fork off his plate. He lifted it to his mouth and gave it a long slow lick, never breaking eye contact with Daichi.

            Daichi immediately blushed, and Koushi was glad to feel the desire emanating from Daichi.

            “The short answer is no. The long answer?” Koushi put the fork back onto the plate. He rested his chin in his hands and raised an eyebrow. “The long answer: I’ve known how much you love my ass since Day One.”

            When Koushi giggled, Daichi threw himself on the ground.

“A tease! You are such a terrible tease!” Daichi made his distress known, raising his arm to give Koushi a visible, rude gesture.

Koushi placed a hand over his heart, feigning offense. He rose from the table with sniff, taking the plates to the kitchen sink. Daichi silently lusted after the aforementioned ass as he left.

When Koushi came back to the table to find Daichi still sprawled on the floor, he made his way to stand over Daichi. He softly lowered himself into Daichi’s lap, tracing his hands over Daichi’s chest.

Daichi’s eyes were tired, but his thoughts screamed with how much he wanted Koushi. Daichi rested his weight on one elbow and ran the fingers of his free hand through Koushi’s long fringe.

Koushi leaned forward to place his lips on Daichi’s. Excitement bubbled up inside him

as Daichi bit down on Koushi’s lip- just the way he liked it.

Koushi moved to place wet kisses on his neck. He paused to let Daichi know it would only be teasing if he didn’t deliver.

“And I plan on exceeding expectations.”

 


	4. Until the Night Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is courtesy of the "wow, that's a pretty good place to end a chapter" feeling. I'm being a bad writer, i'm certain over half of this chapter in un-beta'd. Sitting in a Starbucks right now, thirsty for kudos and comments. Please send them. Also reading the other parts of the New World Coming series is highly suggested. Thank you so much for reading!

Wrapped in the fortress of Daichi’s arms, Koushi felt warm and safe. He rested his head on Daichi’s chest. Exhaustion had worked its way into every muscle of his body after the day’s work and play. Despite the cocoon of sheets , Koushi could not give into the sleep that was sewing his eyes shut.

Daichi’s thoughts tumbled down toward the same question every few minutes, like the water of a river doomed to careen over a waterfall.  
What’s his story? His real story? 

Like Daichi, Koushi kept his own past under locks. His chest ached with the pain of all the air being sucked out of them. The tips of his fingers felt as if they had been dipped in ice, too cold against Daichi’s warmth.  
Koushi managed a small breath before saying, “Daichi, I’ve never talked about my power with anyone.”  
The arm Daichi had wrapped around Koushi stiffened, and Daichi’s fingers dug into his side. The pressure was a comfort to Koushi. It kept him grounded in this moment, rather in the heads of everyone in the apartment building. 

“I understand if you’re still uncomfortable telling me, but you know that there is nothing you could say that would turn me away,” Daichi whispered.

Koushi did know. With his power, he could act with more certainty than anyone. Yet, the fear that permeated his life made him wary.  
With his free hand, Daichi began to run his fingers through Koushi’s hair. He began humming a senseless tune that Koushi enjoyed. 

Koushi could hear three thoughts wrestling and cycling through Daichi’s mind: tiredness, curiosity, and fierce loyalty. Daichi was daring the world to try to take Koushi from him. He thought about what he would give to keep Koushi safe.  
Koushi lifted his head to offer a small kiss to Daichi. After a beat, he raised himself further to place another peck on his lips. A light touch to Daichi’s cheeks and forehead. Koushi covered Daichi in those small signs of his endless affection. 

When the flurry passed, Koushi repositioned himself beside Daichi, instead; his head resting on the pillow beside Daichi’s. Looking directing into Daichi’s eyes, Koushi began, “My parents never knew about my power. But, they knew something was ‘wrong’ with me. They hated me, Daichi.”

Daichi had a pain in his chest as he imagined Koushi growing up with this knowledge.  
“Everyone has the idea in their head that their parents are mean or are hurting them on purpose. For me, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they wish I never existed. Growing up with that takes a toll,” Koushi continued. 

“If they didn’t know about your power, why did they hate you?”  
Koushi rolled his eyes and shrugged, “they never wanted children, and they ended up with a kid that starts crying even when no one has really said anything.  
“Before I really understood that I was different, I could hear them thinking about how much they hated caring for me. They were always silently screaming. I cried all the time, which made it even worse.”

Koushi paused, and wrapped his arms around himself, looking away from Daichi, “Once, I told them I knew they hated me. My parents tried to refute it. Their smiles became too pointed. They tried to convince me otherwise. I called them both liars. My father slapped me. He called me ungrateful. Said that I was the liar.”  
Daichi’s heart was in turmoil. He wished he could carve out the pain from inside Koushi. Daichi wanted to take arms against the people who had hurt him. Make them face what they did.

Koushi’s eyes were vacant, lost in the story, “I couldn’t understand. I had thought they had been making their hate be known from the start. Then, they denied it. I stopped talking. I learned that I was hearing their thoughts.  
“They tried to play pretend. Make us seem like a normal family from the outside. But, they often talked to each other about turning me into the S.E.C.T. because something had to be wrong with me. I couldn’t breathe in that house.”

Daichi felt sorrow make a home in his throat. He saw that Koushi’s fingers were digging hard into himself. He gently pried them off as he listened to Koushi.  
“That fear hung over my head constantly. When the S.E.C.T. takes you, you never come back. I had to do something to get out. I shacked up with the first person who looked my way after high school.”  
Koushi’s hands were cold to the touch, as if the past was coming back to swallow him whole. Daichi hated the hollow sound of his voice. He tried to rub some warmth back into Koushi’s fingers.

“And you’ve been running ever since?” Daichi quietly asked.  
Koushi nodded, “Every time someone becomes suspicious, I run. As far and as fast as I can. I’ve probably seen more of Japan than anyone else.”

“You don’t have to run. Not anymore,” Daichi tried to assure him, unsure of how much comfort he could truly provide.  
Koushi came back to the present, his eyes focused once more on Daichi.  
“No, I don’t have to run. Never from you, Daichi,” the corners of Koushi’s mouth jerked upward in an almost-smile.  
Daichi leaned into Koushi and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He sat up to jerk the covers from under Koushi. Once they were situated, Daichi covered Koushi’s eyes with his hands.

“Koushi, we have both been up way longer than anyone should ever be allowed to. You think you can sleep now,” Daichi asked.  
From under Daichi’s hands, Koushi nodded.  
Koushi slept in Daichi’s bed until he jumped up around midnight, realizing he needed to go home. He stirred Daichi with his movement.  
“Where are you going, babe,” Daichi rubbed at his eyes, “I thought your shift started at four?”

“Brace yourself,” Koushi warned before turning on the bedside lamp to look for his clothes. Daichi quickly re-shut his eyes.  
“All of my clean aprons are at home, love,” Koushi replied.  
“I hate it when you have to leave in the middle of the night,” Daichi confessed.  
“I start work during what some consider the middle of the night. And so do you,” Koushi countered.  
“You’re right, but…” Daichi paused.

Koushi finished buckling his belt on his pants, smiling, “Go on.”  
“Do I have to finish? You already know what I’m going to ask,” Daichi said, his arm covering his eyes.  
Koushi rolled his eyes and threw on his shirt, “it’s impolite for me to interrupt or assume. Finishing your sentences for you is not a habit I want to develop.”  
In the low light, Koushi could see the red working its way onto Daichi’s face.  
Daichi sighed, then said, “Move in with me, Koushi. It seems to be the only thing to do now.”

Koushi smiled and flung himself back on the bed, jostling Daichi. He kissed Daichi on the cheek and whacked him on the arm covering the rest of his face.  
“See? Was that so hard to ask? And where’s all your romance? ‘Koushi, move in with me because I can’t stand missing out on three hours of your company’ is how you should have said it,” Koushi teased.  
“Get out of my house, you fiend,” Daichi laughed.  
“You mean our house… apartment. Semantics,” Koushi gave Daichi another kiss, “Okay! I’m gone! See you later.”  
Daichi mumbled a goodbye before pointing at the lamp. Koushi rose from the bed, killed the light, and crept soundlessly out of the apartment.


	5. I'd Do it All Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Difficult Ends and New Beginnings

After Daichi asked Koushi to move in, he lost his next few days off to moving a majority of their belongings in a crazy game of “I live with my significant other” style tetris. Koushi’s lease wasn’t up for 2 more months, but they refused to let that stop them.

Tired from work and the move, Daichi and Koushi changed into what they considered appropriate nap-time attire. As soon as Daichi was finished changing, Koushi wrapped around Daichi with a vise-like grip from behind and launched them both backwards into the bed.

All the air left Koushi’s lungs as his very heavy boyfriend splayed on top of him.  
“Koushi,” Daichi began, digging Koushi deeper into the bed, “I have a feeling you forgot that I am a firefighter. I have like.. 30 pounds on you.”  
Koushi could barely breath, “stop crushing me, you muscle-head. I’m dying.”  
“You’re only reaping what you sowed,” Daichi replied, but rolled off of Koushi anyway.

When Daichi turned over, Koushi stuck his tongue out at him. Daichi gave an insulted huff, and pinched Koushi’s side.  
“You’re insufferable,” Daichi said.  
Koushi made a noise of surprise and pinched Daichi back. This began a war of pinches that devolved into tickles. As per usual, this ended with Daichi’s hands firmly on Koushi’s ass.  
“Why do we always end up in this position,” Koushi purred.  
Daichi shrugged and squeezed Koushi, “Because you knew, more than I wish you did, that I was an ass man from day one. And I plan on clinging as long as you allow me.”  
Koushi clucked his tongue, “You may continue.”  
Instead, Daichi let go. “I’d love to stay, but I start my shift soon,” he explained.  
“Booooooooo,” Koushi jeered, “I’ll be here all by myself.”  
“Koushi, you work across the street.”  
Koushi sat up, pouting, “it’s not the same!”

Daichi got up from the bed. He began assembling his overnight bag.  
Koushi stayed in bed, his petulant mood palpable. Daichi shook his head as he threw a few pairs of socks into his bag.  
“You love that I’m a fireman and all that it entails,” Daichi reminded him.  
Koushi dramatically flung himself onto the pillows, “you’re right. I just miss you when you’re gone.”  
“I miss you, too,” Daichi assured him.

“Can I come cook for you brutes tomorrow? It’s been awhile since I took over your hell kitchen,” Sugawara asked, his mood already improved.  
Daichi titled his head up and the list of people he’d be working with this shift scrolled through his head much like a computer screen.  
“Yeah it should be fine,” he responded, “Sugimoto likes your cooking, and Sakurai is always complaining that no one helps her in kitchen.”  
Koushi chuckled, “she always kicks people out of the kitchen; she has no one to blame but herself.”  
Daichi pulled his jacket out of the closet, “she lets you in, lets you take over.”  
Koushi’s eyes met Daichi’s and he grinned, “that’s because I know what to say.”  
Daichi walked over to kiss Koushi before leaving, “You always do.”

“Come in tomorrow morning, Chiyuki’s out on maternity leave.”  
Daichi raised his eyebrows.  
“Judge not, lest you be judged,” Koushi warned.  
“She’s judged us plenty. I’m in full judgment mode.”  
“Then, begone with your negativity. I want to keep my soul clean,” Koushi declared.  
“Koushi, you are the devil, and I love you,” Daichi leaned back down for one more kiss.  
“I love you, too. Keep the city safe. You be safe,” Koushi waved a small goodbye.  
“I will.”

Clipboard in hand, Daichi checked over the firehouse’s equipment. He had spent most of the morning checking over the hoses for the truck and had now moved onto the individual gear of his fellow firefighters.

Where are you at, Sawamura,” the Fire Captain, Sugimoto, asked upon entering the locker area of the garage.

            Daichi met the man and gestured to the forms on his clipboard.

“All of the hoses are in good condition, no holes or strains,” he told the captain.

    Captain Sugimoto nodded, leaning in closer to inspect the forms, “and the gear?”

            Daichi nervously tapped his pen on the board. He ran the top end of the pen down the side of the clipboard until he reached the name “Sakamoto Ren.”

     “Sakamoto’s smoke guard is still cracked from the backdraft call last time he was on shift. Do you know if he submitted the paperwork for replacement?”

            Sugimoto tapped his chin for show, but Daichi knew if the paperwork was submitted, Sugimoto had yet to sign off on it.

“I don’t remember seeing it,” Sugimoto answers, “it’s probably on my desk somewhere. I need to get more organized, like you, Sawamura.”

            Daichi shook his head emphatically. He didn’t consider himself to be organized

Sugimoto nudged Daichi with his shoulder saying, “Compared to that boyfriend of yours, I’m sure you look like organization god.”

     Daichi felt himself turning red from his captain’s comments, but he found himself laughing. “You’re not wrong,’ he admitted.

            “When’s the next time he’s gonna cook for us? I hid all the hot sauce so he doesn’t try to poison us,” Sugimoto asked.

Daichi capped his pen and set his clipboard on the nearest desk. He pulled out his cellphone to check his most recent messages from Koushi.

            “He wants to come over today,” he confirmed, “Should we plan for a six pm dinner tonight?”

         Sugimoto drummed his fingers on the side of his leg.

“Six is a good time to shoot for. Sakurai’s on at four, so that gives her a chance to prepare for Hurricane Sugawara,” he agreed.

            “Sir, Koushi cleans up after himself, at least,” Daichi said.

“You’re right. He cleans up better than the slobs that work here.”

            Daichi nodded too enthusiastically.

“That includes you, Sawamura,” Sugimoto clarified.

            Daichi picked the clipboard back up, and the siren began.

 

Meanwhile, in the Little Coffee Shop, Koushi cleaned the milk steamer. Since Chiyuki had left for maternity leave last week, he had felt calmer at work. He felt more himself. Mornings were more messy when Sugawara has the afternoon shift, it seemed.

            Kinomoto, Chiyuki’s replacement, was a breath of fresh air. The young man held no ill will toward people different from him. His mind felt too busy with finishing his schooling to be wasting energy on bigotry.

            Kinomoto stood in the customer area of the store, sweeping up the trash and dirt from the morning shift. He stopped sweeping, as if jolted, and walked to look out the front windows of the store, facing the fire station.

            Koushi felt him shifted and looked toward Daichi’s work. The engine rolled out on to the street, siren wailing. He checked the driver’s seat, but Captain Sugimoto was behind the wheel.

            This close, Koushi could catch snippets of details of the call, but most importantly, he heard Daichi send a quick _I love you_ before the truck continued down the street, closely followed by the paramedic vehicle.

            As the procession left their sight, Koushi gave Kinomoto a solid thump on the back. “They’re doing their job, time for us to do ours,” he said with a final glance out the window.

           

            “I mentioned it in the truck, but I want to reiterate to all of you right now,” Sugimoto began, more imposing in his giant flame retardant coat that he ever seemed in daily life, “This fire has little chance of being contained and extinguished in a timely manner. So, that means our goal as of right now is to search for civilians and escort them to safety.”

            The giant warehouse on the edge of their house’s jurisdiction loomed menacingly before them. The fire had started on the highest floor, but had since grown to engulf over half of the building.

            Daichi nervously fiddled with the elastic on the back of the mask in his hand. They had no way of knowing what kind of structural damage the warehouse had already taken since the blaze was called into the fire department.

            “These kinds of warehouses can be empty or full vagrants. We won’t know until we’re in there. We’ve sent for two ambulances and our paramedics are standing by,” Sugimoto paused to gesture to the medic and her trainee, “Stay in pairs, and stay safe. If anything feels off, evacuate.”

            The group of 10 men yelled, “Yes, sir,” before donning their masks. Daichi turned to pair off with Sakamoto, and then remembered Sakurai’s mask was still not up to code.

            Daichi turned to talk to the Captain, but Sakamoto grabbed Daichi by the arm. Facing his fellow fighter, Sakamoto’s face was determined.

            Letting go of Daichi Sakamoto assured him, “It’s just a little crack. It’s not technically broken. I’ll be okay.”

            “I don’t like this-“

“We have to get going, Sawamura. The faster we get in there, the faster we get everyone out.”

            Daichi couldn’t argue that forcing Sakamoto to sit this out was only going to waste precious time.

            “Fine,” he conceded, “let’s get in there.”

At four pm, Sakurai had come into the Little Coffee Shop for an iced chai tea latte since the rest of the crew was still out on the call. She had assured Koushi that kitchen was fully stocked for chicken and pasta he had told her he wanted to serve.

            “The call from earlier cleared out the whole station, so I bet they’ll all be wanting carbs when they get back,” Sakurai joked, before asking Koushi what time his shift finished up.

            “I’m off at five, so I’ll be right over when I’m done,” Koushi answered.

Sakurai made a face of mock horror, “Oh no! Better go Suga proof the kitchen.”

            “I am indeed a force to be reckoned with,” Koushi nodded solemnly.

They shared a laugh before Sakurai rushed out the door to prepare the station for the inevitable return of the rest of her partners.

            Around four-thirty, the two closers for the Little Coffee Shop arrived, they spent a moment gossiping together about the day. While counting the tills, the truck and the paramedic vehicle rolled back up to the station. Koushi looked at the clock above the back splash of the bar. It read a quarter till five pm. He turned back to his coworkers, glad the firefighters were back before dinner before he heard a string of thoughts that made his heart stop.

            _I can’t believe Sawaramura has been abnormal this entire time. What a strong power, I hope Sugimoto has called S.E.C.T. If not, I better do it. We have to turn him in. We have to turn him in. We have to turn him in._

And another

_Stupid Sakamoto couldn’t stand on the sidelines. Idiot had to go out on the field with bad gear. Sawamura should have stopped him, he brought this on himself. S.E.C.T. should be here soon. Sawamura, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_

Koushi, still n his apron, threw the money on to the counter and ran for the door. He slipped on the freshly mopped floor and hit his head.

            _I just wanted to save him. I just wanted to help. To help. To help. To help._

Pain surrounded Koushi, filled him. His eyes pricked with tears. He had to find Daichi. He had to save. He had to make it all alright.  He scrambled off the floor, his coworkers yelling after him as he pushed through the door.

            Two black vans pulled up to the front of the fire station across the street. The pain of the fall pounded in Koushi’s head. The world slowed down as too many panicked voices filled his head.

Koushi saw Daichi sitting placidly on the ground by the fire truck.

            _Let him go. Let him go! He saved your life, he doesn’t deserve this._

Several men were holding back Sakurai from approaching Daichi. Sugimoto stood next to Daichi, arms crossed and head high.

            _I have to do my job_

_To help To help Oh gods this is it I’m finally being thrown away I only wanted to help_

_KOUSHI_

Daichi raised his head and met Koushi’s eyes.

_Koushi, no don’t you dare_

Koushi let out a strangled cry, “Daichi!”

He stepped off the curb running toward Daichi without a glance at traffic.

 

            Daichi was going to be hauled away by S.E.C.T. He would probably never see the sun again, never hear Koushi’s laughter, or Sakurai’s complaints about people in her kitchen. His mind ran through the afternoon, the image clear and hazy.

            Sakamoto had started coughing when they had reached the second floor of the warehouse. Quickly, he collapsed from smoke inhalation.

            “Sakamoto, you told me your mask was fine,” Daichi had yelled through the haze. Instead of a comment, Daichi was met with silence from his partner.

            “Sakamoto!” Daichi had ran and slid toward him. He had shaken Sakamoto’s shoulders but he had been unresponsive. Daichi had known he could carry Sakamoto out, but he had sensed the building would not last long.

            After a few more shakes, Sakamoto had stirred. Before Daichi could help him to his feet, they had felt the floor give away from the damage.

            The floor had opened up to swallow them. In his panic, Daichi had used his power. Instead of dropping them to their deaths, the floor had slopped gently as they rolled back down to the first floor.

            Shock had replaced the fatigue Sakamoto had bee suffering from. Without a backward glance at Daichi, he had run outside to tell Sugimoto Daichi was a an abnormal.

            Sakurai’s yells drew him out of his head.

“What are you going to do to him? He’s one of us, isn’t he? Sugimoto? Sugimoto answer me!”

            He watched as some of the men he had spent the past five years with restrain her. She was crying while Daichi had not have thought to cry for himself. His world was ending.

            He looked away from Sakurai and searched for Sakamoto, but he had been escorted by the paramedics to receive treatment for smoke inhalation. He had saved his partner’s life and this was his thanks. He had only wanted to help. To help. To help. He was finally being thrown away and he had only wanted to help.

            Daichi snapped his head up remembering where he was. _KOUSHI_

Sure enough, Sugawara Koushi was starring at him from the front of the Little Coffee Shop. He still had his apron on and he looked scared.

            _Koushi, don’t you dare_

Koushi looked intent on reaching Daichi, he didn’t check traffic. A gray car was driving full speed. He heard Koushi yell his name before taking a step off the curb.

“Koushi!” Daichi tried to stand, but the S.E.C.T. officials now surrounding him held him back.

 

            A screech of tires, a car to Koushi’s right tried braking. Frightened, Koushi threw out his hands defensively. He slammed his eyes closed, not wanting to look death in the face, willing everything to just stop.

            Koushi heard the crunch, but felt no impact. Opening his eyes, Koushi saw everyone on the fire station side of the street statue still. Daichi looked ready to cry, and Sakurai, bless her, looked like she was praying to the gods. Slowly, unsure of himself, Koushi looked to his right, where the car should have hit him.

            The car had stopped a mere six inches away from his outstretched hand. Koushi heard the babble of the driver’s thoughts. He was happy to not have killed anyone, but angry he was now caught up in a S.E.C.T. raid.

            Traffic had come to a standstill. Koushi crossed the rest of the street. When he reached the curb in front of the fire station, the rest of the world turned back on.

            Daichi was still crying out Koushi’s name as Koushi flung himself at Daichi. Their arms snaked around each other and held firm.

            Koushi began to sob, mumbling apologies into Daichi’s neck. He felt hands pulling on his shirt and hair. Daichi clung tighter, as if he could keep S.E.C.T. from pulling them apart.

            “No, I’m sorry,” Daichi said with a shaky voice, “It’s my fault. I got caught. You didn’t have to go through this, too.”

            Koushi tried to shake his head, but the grip on his pulled him away from Daichi. The two men began kick and thrashing, screaming for each other. A thousand _I love you_ ’s poured into Koushi’s head before he felt the sting of S.E.C.T.’s Taser and passed out.

Feeling seeped back into Koushi. First, he felt his eyes behind his eyelids, dry and swollen. Next, he felt his hands and wrists, confined behind him, probably with a pair of handcuffs. As the rest of him came to, he let out a groan from the pain in every nerve.

            He opened his eyes. He was sitting mostly upright in a chair. The table before him was metal and bare, an empty seat across from him. The windows within the room were as reflective as mirrors, but Koushi knew he was being watched from behind them.

            From the thoughts of the S.E.C.T. officials behind the glass, he gathered that they had a working theory he was telekinetic. They had spent some time trying to contact family and past associates to see if he was perhaps telepathic, making him the first one they’ve ever caught.

            Koushi’s heart rate picked up as one of them swung open the door and entered the room. His suit was jet black, well kept, and his hair was perfectly in place. This person was sent to make Koushi scared, but if S.E.C.T. had never caught a telepath before, he doubted they had anyway to sniff that power out or protect against it.

            The man hoped Koushi would slip. He spoke in a low, mild voice, much like the cadence of his thoughts. But, Koushi had been running longer than this man had trained to interrogate him. He knew how to hide.

            “Regarding the incident involving Sawamura Daichi, how did you know he was in danger,” the man asked him.

            Koushi met the man’s eyes and answered, “I worked directly across the street from the fire station. I could see it all very well from my place behind the counter.”

It hurt him to think about Daichi. The chances of seeing him ever again were small. Not much was known about how S.E.C.T. facilities operate.

“Did you know about Sawamura’s ability before the incident occurred?”

“Yes,” Koushi saw no point in lying if he was locked up forever anyway.

“And you do realize you violated the Superhuman Protection Act by not reporting Sawamura Daichi and yourself to S.E.C.T. for detainment?”

            Koushi scoffed, feeling braver knowing they truly thought he was simply telekinetic, “My _existence_ violates the Superhuman Protection Act. So, yes, I understood we were hiding from a government that sees us as rats to be put in a lab.”

            “Your presence is a threat to national security. You think we can let the whole lot of you run around causing trouble for good citizens?”

            “Why are you trying to make me argue with a bigot that will never see him as a human being,” Koushi shot back. “Do you have anymore questions?”

            The man raised an eyebrow and sat up from the table. He reached into his pocket. Koushi knew what was coming, knew all along, but it was part of their trick. He always had an amazing poker face.

            The man approached Koushi’s chair, and Koushi greeted his presence with mild surprise. The taser met the skin above his bound wrists and Koushi was thrust into unconsciousness once more.

           

When Koushi next awoke, he found himself on a small bed inside of a cell shaped room. He sat up from the bed, sore but at least no longer restrained. Slowly, he stood up to feel his way around the room. To his surprise, he found a light switch by the door. His room contained the bed and another door on the opposite wall. Behind the other door was a tiny private bathroom with a small shower. Back in his cell, the walls to the left and right of him were bare. The only other thing in the room was a small vent. Koushi figured it was for circulating air and for incapacitating him at a moment’s notice.

Glad to discover he at least HAD a room, Koushi laid back down on the bed. He was separated from Daichi, but alive. Surely Daichi was going to be okay, too. Where ever he was.

Some time later, Koushi’s door swung open as if it had not been locked in the first place. The head of a brunette teenager popped through the crack in the doorway.

“Excuse me,” the person began, “I was sent to fetch you. Kiyoko would like to show you around the facility.”

Koushi sat up, “Wow, I didn’t expect the guards to be so young. Did they recruit you right out of high school?” The door opened all the way to reveal another tall teenager with blond hair and massive noise cancelling earphones over his head.

The brunette giggling and made a flurry of gestures to the blond who then also giggled.

The brunette turned back to him, “no I’m a super, same as you. Tsukishima here is, too.”

Tsukishima bowed slightly to Koushi. Koushi began to introduce himself to Tsukishima, but the brunette stopped him.

“He probably can’t hear you right now. His ability really hurts his ears, so we mostly communicate through sign language,” he told him. Tsukishima blushed slightly but nodded.

Koushi had figured that was the case from the thoughts swirling around in Tsukishima’s head. Thoughts of pain, of inadequacy, and of intense loyalty to the brunette.

The brunette began speaking again, “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. The two of us have been here longer than anyone else, so if you have any questions, you can always ask one of us.”

Yamaguchi stopped himself, shook his head and said, “Well, you can ask me, until you get better at sign language or until Tsukki has a good day.”

Both of their minds told him those days were seldom and anxiously awaited.

Yamaguchi signaled that they start walking down the corridor, so they continued their conversation while walking. Yamaguchi brought Tsukishima back up to speed as they walked.

“Will I really be interacting with the two of you enough to use sign language? I’d like to learn, but you’re making it sound like we’ll see each other often,” Koushi voiced his confusion.

Yamaguchi relayed the question to Tsukishima. Tsukishima answered back with his own flurry of movements.

Yamaguchi shrugged and said, “They don’t really lock us up much unless there’s a transfer or a visit from up top. Beyond that, we have access to much of the facility. There are labs, bathrooms, kind of a recreation room, a library, and the nurse’s office.”

Yamaguchi thought highly of himself here at the facility. He had power, but why? Koushi was going to be watched ever more closely than ever before. He had to train himself out of his telepathy even more.

Tsukishima tapped Yamaguchi on the shoulder. Yamaguchi turned to watch him.

“Oh, Tsukki just reminded me that’s not how it works many places, but this is your first facility, right?”

            “Yes… did I win the facility lottery,” Koushi responded.

Yamaguchi grinned and Koushi knew he was right.

            Yamaguchi chose to start from the beginning, “this facility was built for the sole purpose of housing Tsukki. His ability is he can create various frequencies with his voice and his ears pick up noises and frequencies many living things cannot hear.”

            “Hence the noise cancelling and the not speaking,” Koushi supplied.

“Yeah, it’s mostly selective, but he’s in constant pain without them. Some days are better than others. Tsukki enjoys listening to music on good days, so he’ll probably not talk anyway.”

            “So this whole place was built for Tsukishima,” Koushi asked as they hopped into an elevator. Yamaguchi hit the button for B3.

            “Yes and no. The original first floor was for Tsukki, but another abnormal with hard to control powers needed a facility to call home, so that’s when they built the first basement floor.”

            “So this facility is for people who are hard to control?”

Yamaguchi nodded, “Initially. Since then, Karasuno has been the place to send abnormals with the most chances of being useful to society.”

            As they exited the elevator, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ahead of him, Koushi allowed his jaw to drop. What kind of power did these children wield? Yamaguchi’s thoughts had not scraped the surface of his ability, so Koushi was still mostly in the dark.

            “Yamaguchi, is it alright if I ask what your ability is,” Koushi presses.

Yamaguchi turned around, a blinding grin on his face. The freckles across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes danced as his eyes  crinkle. Koushi had never seen someone take so much pride in their ability.

            “I can turn invisible!”

Tsukishima scoffed and lowered his earphones. Noticing, Koushi holds his breath and stops walking.

            “The dumbass can also walk through walls and generate force fields,” Tsukishima whispered, barely audible.

            Koushi waited until the noise cancelling earphones are back on Tsukishima’s head before yelling, “You can what!”

            This revelation made Koushi wonder about his own evolving powers. From the pair’s thoughts, he gleaned that abilities can change based on how the ability is utilized and understood.

            “That’s amazing! But-” Koushi began, but they stopped in front of an office door that had _Shimizu Kiyoko, Head of Research_ on a plaque to the left.

            “Sorry, we’re here,” Yamaguchi apologized, “And she doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima took off down the hall, quick as a shot, a flailing of limbs, talking in their language. Koushi had learned much about the two on their journey to Kiyoko’s office. He felt the corners of his mouth pull up for the first time since he was separated from Daichi. The mutual admiration radiating off the teens made Koushi feel better than he ever thought he would again.

            Not wanting to make her wait any longer, Koushi raised his hand to knock on the door.

_They better not be lying_

The thought entered his mind and his stopped his hand from hitting the door.

            _I want to see him_

_This is how I saw it_

_I want to see him_

Koushi felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes. His hands began to shake, but he softly knocked on the door.

            “Come in,” a woman’s voice, Kiyoko’s voice, called to him.

Koushi slowly twisted the knob. He wanted to savor every moment of his sliver of hope. He could be more certain than anyone, but he still refused to believe.

            Inside the room stood a stern, young woman with a mole on the corner of her mouth. Behind her glasses lived passionate eyes. Her black hair was drawn up into a neat bun. She smiled at Koushi, full of warmth he welcomed and revealed her calm mind.

            In the chair on Koushi’s side of the desk sat Daichi.

Koushi could not believe his eyes as Sawamura Daichi, whole and unscratched, turned to look up at Koushi as he approached the desk. Still in disbelief, he watched as Daichi stood and wrapped his arms around him.

            Soon, they were tracing their hands all over each other with whispers of, “you’re okay,” repeated over and over. Refusing to let go, they faced Kiyoko.

            _This is just as I saw_

“Kiyoko you’re-” Koushi exclaimed, but Kiyoko raised a finger to her lips asking for silence and secrecy. She promised to do the same for him.

            “I’d like to welcome you both to Karasuno. It was not easy to get Daichi sent here, but I think both of you will fit in very well. You’ll be the oldest of the bunch here, Asahi will be relieved,” Kiyoko explained.

            “This facility is a little different than most, but I hope that, until times are better, until the new world comes, this can be your home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos that helped me finish this fic. Please consider checking out the other fics of this series and subscribe!


End file.
